Jack McHenry
Jack McHenry was a UNSC EVAT soldier, the son and grandson of a UNSC admiral, and a oddity in that he joined the military two years early. Birth and Childhood Jack was born in late 2598 to UNSC Rear Admiral (Upper Half) James McHenry and retired fighter pilot Angelina Riley McHenry. He had two much older brothers, one who was eight years older, and one who was in his twenties when Jack was born. When he was a child, his father, Jack, was often away on duty, an occurence which mimicked his father's own childhood. Jack practically worshipped his father, and grew extremely excited for the visits of his dad from space. While a small boy, Jack grew intrested in the art of warfare. Jack, like many children, owned toy guns and the like, but as he grew older, from a pre-teen to a teenager, he grew in liking of more sports. He enjoyed CRR, the civilian version of TTR, which had been derived from the paint-ball guns of the 21st century. He often enjoyed playing tactical vid-games, escheuing the low-level comedic violent games of his peers. When Jack was eight, his father was promoted to a four star admiral, a full admiral. His father was stationed in orbit of thee planet Gundark, where his family lived. Jack saw much more of his father from then on, and his relationship grew. By the time he was sixteen, Jack had determined that he wanted to go into the military. He carefully made false documents, and lied about his age to enlist. His father realized what he had done, but turned a blind eye to it. Military Training and Service Jack entered training in 2614. However, instead of becomming a pilot like his father, mother, and older brother, or even a marine like his second oldest brother, he decided to join the elite ranks of the EVATs, or the extra vehicular activity troops, a unit that was desinged for deep space warfare. Jack trained for a year and a half, and graduated early, despite his young age. During training, several instructors and other recruits suspected he was young, but no one commented. In 2615, Jack graduated. He was just in time to take part in the final battles against the Remnant--the crushing of the last few Jiralhanae fleets and Kig-Yar pirate vessels. Jack was stationed on a Jade-class Light Carrier, and was used for almost four months to harass Remnant convoys. In the last two months of 2615, Jack's mission changed, and he began counter boarding operations against Kig-Yar forces. Necros War This History Feature is Currently Classified Eyes only. We apologize for any inconvience caused in advance. Later Life After becomming a hero in the Necros War, Jack retired from the military. He married fellow EVAT squad member Lauren Arika, and they decided that instead of having children, they should first adopt. They adopted three orphans whose parents had been killed in the war, and then later had another three children of their own. In 2685, at the age of 87, Jack suffered a heart attack. This didn't kill him, but he soon contracted Borens Syndrome, which had laid dormant for decades. He died two years later of the neurological effects. After Death After death, Jack left a legacy. He was an inspiration for EVAT troops, and provided an example for them to look up to. Two novels were written about him, and a third was written about his family, which included seven chapters on him.